eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
For a Few Coins More
| next = An Ugly Bounty| nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Requirements *The Di'Zokian Language is required to complete this quest. SEE PART 7.1 OF THE QUEST FOR MORE DETAILS. Steps #Speak with Anda once again she'll tell you where abouts the bounty hunter can be found. You can find the bounty hunter in black at Varis. This is . #Speak with ; the update is timed and you have to fight him. Keep talking... and make a pact. Talk with him until he stops, fight and "kill" him, then talk with him again. #Find the Odd Bluish drolvarg that you saw leaving the Gra'al Shul Temple and talk to him. (This is at .) North of the Kunzar's Edge Bird Station, and east of the Fens Sokokar Station. #Click on the chest at . This is inside the tower at , which is in the . ##The chest is locked! Find the way to open chest. To get a hint and progress the quest, inspect the clipboard to the right of the entrance to the tower on the inside wall . ##The clipboard tells you to find the body of Warlord Fardax in the . He holds the . The key is found at location in the . It spawns on the ground, behind a rock. There is no body to be found, just the key. Maybe the yeti ate him? ( might be sitting here). ##Return to the chest and use the key to obtain the or . #Locate the second magic chest inside the Tower of Westin Rouk near the sarnak mine overlooking the . This chest is also locked. ##Go to the base of the tower and talk to the frog. ##Go to the Ryjesium Mines and get the spider gem updates from the foremen. This area is reached from the top of the tower -- follow the stairs all the way up, and then follow mine cart tracks and turn left at the fork. ##Go to the Arbor Giants' Fort, Karatun Hold, and steal the coin bladder. It can be at three alternate locations: either at 's feet or a few feet away, on the table . It looks like a bag of flour and you have to get quite close to see it. It may also be in a nearby shed at , on the table. Note that the place crawls with wandering giants that see through invisibility. ##Return the Stolen Goods to . ##Wait for Seepay to open the chest. Talk with him and he'll ask you to follow him to the chest, which he will then open for you. Obtain from it. #Locate the next chest in the tower at Gwalnax near the sarnak capital (Chardok) in the Stone Wood, . ##Attempt to open the chest inside the tower. ##Speak to the Sarnak outside of the tower on the second floor, . ##Excavate sarnak petroglyphs. These harvested items are in the Wurm Caverns in the area called Den of the Broodmother in the back left corner, . They appear three to five at a time, with a one to two minute respawn. After harvesting all that you need, return to the tower and speak with the . He will give you . #Go to the Towers of Sel'Nok and find the next chest. The chest is located at . ## NOTE: The Di'Zokian language is NOT given to you when you turn in "A Mysterious Red Tome". You must then speak with Emissary Glochk, found at the Monolith of Woe and complete 2 quests. Glochk will then teach you the basics of Di'Zokian. ##Once you completed Emissary Glochk's quests go to the tower across the road from the tower where you found the locked chest. Read the note behind the , . ##Speak the words, and kill him to get the disc needed to open the chest. #Kill Sel'Nok infiltrators nearby to get the gem updates, then open the chest to get the last tablet, . #Return to . Talk to him, then kill him within a TIMED ring event (20 minutes) to receive . #* may not be spawned if recently killed. His respawn time is 20 minutes. ##To start the ring event talk to one of the hooligans (only one of the front four are hail'able - random/different each time) ##There is a first wave of defenders (roughly level 70 double down) followed by two 68 single down defenders. They both spawn at the same time, so if you open with an AE, you'll get two groups. ##Lastly is Indigo. He is a level 69 ^ mob. You must kill him before he reaches the road. Be careful, he tries runs off the cliff behind you when he becomes attackable. If you hit him quickly enough, he'll turn back to attack in return instead of running for the road. #Return to . Speak with him for your reward. #*He lastly mentions a "bounty posted at the tower just beyond the pass into the Fens" which might interest a bounty hunter such as yourself... (in front of the Rhinos on the outside of the tower) Rewards * At least , with some players earning as much as